My Weakness
by Kimi Noa
Summary: Pain. Love. Betrayal. Hope. Despair. Family. Destruction. Happiness. Sorrow. These are just the a few this love triangle has seen in their lives. Trying to save two young girls from their alter selves, Sting, and Rouge may find themselves being attracted to Lucy and her the same. PS Lucy was Kicked out. Rating may change to M. *I own nothing but my OCs and plot* [ON HOLD]
1. Come at me

**_"All cruelty springs from weakness."  
>― Seneca<em>**

If I told you what my weakness was, would you believe me?

My weakness is my family,

My weakness are my friends,

And **he** was my major weakness.

My name is Lucy though some call me Lu-chan, Lucy-san, and Luce but **he** calls me …. **He **saved me. **He **protected me. **He** gave me a new family and friends. **He** showed me how to trust. To love. Without **him** I'd be dead.

If you wish to hear my story then I will allow.

**-Story Starts-**

**Lucy POV**

Solo mission after Solo mission, bandages after bandages, that's what's been going on for months. It wasn't that bad in the beginning but over time fewer people were talking to me. Levy-chan, Gajeel, Wendy, Romeo, Juvia, Master and the exceeds, even Lisanna tried to talked to me but was always pulled away.

I mean even after our rest for seven years and winning the GMG, they abandoned me and I was alone once again. But I gained allies that can easily crush them, power that can easily kill them and a side that could easily scare them.

Today, the exact day Lisanna came back seven months ago, or seven years and seven months, I was about to open the doors but someone pulled me aside. It was Team Natsu with Lisanna on the verge of tears. I knew what was happening and I was prepared but I never knew they could be so harsh. Everything they said I just tuned out and showed a passive face, it's not like I don't know what they are saying. I put my hand into a stop sign in front of their faces, they stopped and I dropped my hands to my side and slightly bowed and got up.

"Thank you for your constructive criticism. Not like I was actually listening though." I mini gasped and covered mouth

"Oh I'm sorry I stated the truth right in front of your pathetic faces. I mean come on seven frickin' months and this is what you have to say to me. What happen to all that nakama shit you three were fucking yelling about I don't know for years. I guess the so called strongest team was full of lying bitches, well save Lisanna and me. 'Cause look she went to go get help for you."

"Ya right. She probably went as to not see you get hurt." Gray sneered.

"How can you hurt us, three of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail?"

"Because boys and girls … I'm stronger than you, motherfuckers."

"Care to test that." Oh look its Erza this time.

"It'd be my pleasure. Come at me!"

**Review!**

_**"You're going to meet many people with domineering personalities: the loud, the obnoxious, those that noisily stake their claims in your territory and everywhere else they set foot on. This is the blueprint of a predator. Predators prey on gentleness, peace, calmness, sweetness and any positivity that they sniff out as weakness. Anything that is happy and at peace they mistake for weakness. It's not your job to change these people, but it's your job to show them that your peace and gentleness do not equate to weakness. I have always appeared to be fragile and delicate but the thing is, I am not fragile and I am not delicate. I am very gentle but I can show you that the gentle also possess a poison. I compare myself to silk. People mistake silk to be weak but a silk handkerchief can protect the wearer from a gunshot. There are many people who will want to befriend you if you fit the description of what they think is weak; predators want to have friends that they can dominate over because that makes them feel strong and important. The truth is that predators have no strength and no courage. It is you who are strong, and it is you who has courage. I have lost many a friend over the fact that when they attempt to rip me, they can't. They accuse me of being deceiving; I am not deceiving, I am just made of silk. It is they who are stupid and wrongly take gentleness and fairness for weakness. There are many more predators in this world, so I want you to be made of silk. You are silk."  
>― C. JoyBell C.<strong>_


	2. Fight!

"_**My attitude is that if you push me towards something that you think is a weakness, then I will turn that perceived weakness into a strength." **_

― _**Michael Jordan**_

"_It'd be my pleasure. Come at me!"_

Gray was the first to step forward. So they think they can take me out one at a time.

He casted _Ice make: Lance_ at me and I dodged every one of them but he quickly casted _Ice make: Arrow_. Knowing his aim he would get me and I won't be able to dodge, I casted my own spell.

"Star's Protection" Not being to recite the entire spell it was weaker than usual but still strong enough to shatter the ice. Gray's face showed disbelief and shock.

"What's wrong, Gray? You surprised? Well I warned you."

"I bet that's the only spell you learned, just to protect yourself." Natsu snorted.

"I didn't address you, Natsu, so learn some manners."

"Why you little-!"

"Hey Flame Brain! This is my fight remember!"

"O-Nii-Chan," I said pronouncing the syllables, "What happened? Am I not good enough to be your little sister? Well, Big brother Gray?" I used a childish almost babyish voice as our faces were inches apart. His face flushed out the proximity and used that as an advantage. I crouched down and hit him with a left uppercut, a right roundhouse kick, and soon a barrage of punches and kicks until he was unconscious.

"Before anything, you need to work on physical attacks and strength."

Those were they said and the words I stick by it. I stood up looking upon his limp figure as Erza comes forward. Her eyes filled with malice and determination.

I just sighed as she requiped into her Heavens Wheel armor and sent over a hundred swords to me. I expertly dodge them- with my hands behind my back I might add- by ducking, simply redirecting it and sometimes jumping on them to push them to the ground. But I purposely left one to come at me. It was soaring straight to my face and I caught it with the tips of my fingers at least an inch from the middle of my forehead. Erza had collapsed due to summoning over 300 of her weapons just for little ol' me.

"Are you ready, …. Natsu?"

**Yo. Sorry its short but who cares: a chapter's a chapter!**

**Okay Kaida needs some help!**

**Kaida and her sibs were having a chat a while ago and this is how it went**_**.**_

"_Hmmn…hey guys I've been wondering 'bout something." Kaida's lil sis #3 ^Taiga-chan^ had said. __**Note that she's the youngest besides Kaida's baby bro, Kawaii! And he is with us. **_

"_What?" We all asked._

"_Who in Fairy Tail has the biggest boobs?" And Kaida swears that everything froze._

"…"

"_What?! Can you at least talk about your pervy shit when I'm not here?!" Both Lil bro #1 ^Hiruki-kun^ and Lil sis #2 ^Arisu-chan^ yelled._

"_But it's so true! Who has the biggest?" Both Kaida and Lil Sis ^Hanako-chan^ asked with questioning looks at Taiga-chan._

"_Why would you ask that, when it's obviously Lucy?" Izumi-nee more like stated as she goes in the corner thinking._

"_You're actually thinking about it! I'm done with you people-no- I'm done with this world!" Hiruki-kun has left the room everbody._

"_If you're going take Taiyo-chan"_** (Aka my baby bro)** _Arisu-chan yelled._

"_No! You Pervs deal with that ball of red!" __**Tai-chan's fav color is red by de way**__. And us girls looked at the smiling eight tooth baby in Izumi-nee's lap._

"_Tai-chan, you wanna give me a kiss." Kaida said and he shook his head 'no'. He does understand what we say most of the time._

"_Why not? Just one kiss Tai. Please."_

"_No Tete!" And he started laughing._

"_Urgh… listen here little boy! I don't think you understand! This is equivalent exchange: I give you a kiss and you give one back! Got it?" Kaida said and Taiyo pointed his little chubby finger and said._

"_Banana."_

"_I hate bananas."_

"_Milk."_

"_I love mil- How did the topic get from boobs to milk?!"_

**And that's the problem, Kaida needs to know who I FT has the biggest boobs!?**

**Reply in your reviews, see ya soon!**

"_**Guys always think tears are a sign of weakness. They're a sign of FRUSTRATION. She's only crying so she won't cut your throat in your sleep. So make nice and be grateful." **_

― _**Donna Barr**_


	3. Fools?

"_**Most people don't believe something can happen until it already has. That's not stupidity or weakness, that's just human nature." **_

― _**Max Brooks**_

**Normal POV**

The empty streets sounded beneath her feet as she made her way to the rarely used door of her apartment. Creaking open she walks into to her home filled with memories of the people she once considered her family. The family she gained after her mother's death and her father's neglection.

_Warm, caring, and accepts just about anyone. _That what they appear to be; a wolf in sheep clothing.

_Cold, deceptive, and ignore those unimportant to them. _This is what they really are; the wolf is out but missed its prey and failed.

Walking into the bedroom, ignoring the noises from the living room, she picked out her night attire and washed up. This told the other beings in the house to set the table and be ready.

Her body slid done the door once it was closed. Her mind not in the present but past. The past of only a few minutes go when her magic overflowed into three different types. Celestial and the magic that was given her months ago; but that magic was never practiced, just what does this mean?

The blonde bangs that covered her eyes covered a determined shine. She suddenly stood up, walked to the mirror and took out Cancer's key and without saying a word he appeared.

"What can I do for you, ebi?"

"Hi, Cancer. Sorry I haven't called you out in a while. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, ebi. Is there anything I can do for you, ebi?"

"Actually there is! Can you cut my hair up to here and dye it a neutral shade of purple? And do you have any violet contacts?" She said showing the length of barely below her ears.

"That's pretty specific. How's this shade, ebi?"

The color was between light and dark purple so it was perfect for her hair. And the contacts were a shade lighter than what she wanted but it'd have to do. After finishing his job and leaving with an 'ebi', Lucy exited to the kitchen with two bouncing tendrils framing her face.

* * *

><p>Her expression showed nothing but a smile as though she were perfectly fine. And for the two who were waiting were somewhat surprise by her appearance.<p>

"Sorry I kept you two waiting. What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything really we're starving." One said in a care-free voice. Lucy nodded her head.

"Kay!" And with that she cooked.

* * *

><p>The two behind her are sisters, Tora and Taiga, well twins actually. Tora hair was a shoulder blade length candy blue while her younger sister has a dark pink cosmos flower shade to her hair. They have bright violet eyes and freckles. Taiga has freckles across her cheeks and Tora has it across her nose. Their skin was really tanned almost as tanned as Elfman. They'd be like exact copies if it weren't for freckles, hair color and …their completely different attitudes.<p>

Taiga's wearing a black crop top with a white tee, a red plaid skirt, black fishnets and a pair of dark brown ankle boots. _She can be everywhere…_She's energetic, care-free, protective, sarcastic at times and emotional. Let's just say she's a jumping ball of energy.

While on the other hand her sister, Tora, attires herself with a red camisole, beige leather jacket and brown fingerless gloves – they're off at the moment-, black skinny jeans, and grey steel-toed combat boots. _She can never be above you…_She can seem shy at first but deception's key, calm, _over-_protective, and a complete tsundere…

"Ne, ne, Lucy, what's like to be in a guild?" Taiga said _seemingly_ unaware of everything and that Lucy had stopped brewing the stew she was making. Taiga sat there swinging her legs childishly, oh, wait, the twin aren't even 13 yet. Oops.

"Um w-well, I guess every guild is different in its own way so…" She said reaching for the serving bowls, Taiga narrowed her eyes but they quickly turned back to their lively selves.

"Well…What's Fairy Tail like?" Lucy thought for a while, pouring the stew in the bowl.

"Well, they're wild, rowdy, with very little patience or politeness but overall it was a fun place to be a part of." Her hands were slightly shaking as she put the bowl in front of Taiga and moved to do the same to Tora –who was reading a manga. But her hand was pulled away from the bowl and above her head. It was Tora, for children they were above average height for their age so it was easy to do his. **(A.k.a. more developed too…)**

"Do you play us for fools? We know you already, Lucy; we know your speech patterns, habits good or bad, favorites and dislikes. Like I said we _know you_, and we know when you're _angry_, _sad_, _confused_, or _**depressed**_…Why did you stay for so long if you knew this would happen? To cause yourself more heartache? To prove something? That you're not weak? ... Tch, I saw frightened little girl not a weak one. Why would I, a God, train someone weak?" They both started to sink to their knees. Lucy's hand still above her, tears pricked her eyes. "Once strong always strong and once weak never strong. Damn it, if you're gonna cry then do it. You left the only family you had left and you try to deceive us with that fake-ass shit you call acting! Just…Let us in… once in a while 'cause… we don't know everything." The tears overflowed and dripped off her chin as she embraced the younger girl, her sobs muffled by her blue hair but loud enough to find the meaning.

She defeated them, all of those who went against her are severely hurt and she won. But her soul shattered and the deal she made with Makarov is over.

"_Once they kick me out, it'll be gone, right?"_

They sat there on the floor with Taiga hugging Lucy from the back. Tora's sweet side came out and helped but for what price…

**I'm back and better than ever!**

**Kay so here's what I'm gonna do. I'm going to tell you about some upcoming stories. :P**

**So…**

**Bleach/Fairy Tail:**

_**Celestial Beast**_

_Left alone in the world, Lucy only has her spirits to keep her company. Going once again into the Celestial Realm, her loyal spirits lay in wait to open another portal to free their master of her sorrow. To an unknown world, she steps into a place where magic is just a myth and swords have souls. And with the past of her family coming out, what will happen? _Maybe some slight IchiLu who knows

**FMA/Fairy Tail:**

_**I found my lost…WHAT?!**_

_Lucy…Is that even her real name? The Elric brothers, were they Trisha's only children? When a search for the stone leads to Feorie(?), the boys didn't know what they got themselves into . And who is Lucy really?_

**The rest will be stated in later chapters. See ya**

**Oh and review!**

"_**You are only as invincible as your smallest weakness, and those are tiny indeed - the length of a sleeping baby's eyelash, the span of a child's hand. Life turns on a dime, and - it turns out - so does one's conscience." **_

― _**Jodi Picoult**_


	4. No chapter but read

Ok, so you'll guys hated for like the rest of your lives or until I choose this story to focus on. And sadly it's not this story! The story I'll be working on is The Dragon & The Slayer, if you haven't read it you should. People say they love it, I one and a half pages of review; 21 reviews!

I would love it if you guys could help me focus on that story, like if I'm taking too long to update curse me out. Seriously, maybe along the lines of;

* * *

><p><strong><em>"What in the name of fucking hell is take you so god damn long? Get your ass into gear and update this fucking story! You fucking bitch!"<em>**

* * *

><p>Yup, you guys can totally say that and I won't get offended at all. No, really I won't. I' been called that too many to find the meaning behind it and I sometimes call myself that when I fail to update. But then I get depressed that I'm a worthless writer who can't even update frequently.<p>

* * *

><p>The point is this story is on hold until I finish The Dragon &amp; the Slayer:<p>

_Layla was human, right? Jude is Lucy's father, right? Acnologia was always the bad guy, right? What does the dragon's civil war have anything to do with Lucy and Layla? Read and learn the truth with all the Dragon Slayers. The poll for Lucy has come to an end and the winner is...Read it for yourself and you'll love the answer!_

_Fairy Tail - Rated: T - English - Family/Romance - Chapters: 3 - Words: 3,345 - Reviews: 21 - Updated: 4/24/2014 - Published: 9/19/2013 - Lucy H._

* * *

><p>Hopefully I get back to my others before writing a new story, oh god, my mind is filled to the brim with new story ideas but I'll try to hold them back until I'm finished with the stories I've already started.<p>

Everyone, thank you for your support!

I love you all!


End file.
